


Pulse Check

by justhuman



Category: NCIS
Genre: Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, In Public, M/M, Punishment, Situational Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wants to draw some boundaries at work.  Tony often draws outside the lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Written for NCIS Ficathon Round 8 for Naemi
> 
> Prompt: Tim/anyone (or solo); sex in the elevator

The alarm on Tony's wrist watch beeped ungodly early in the morning. With practiced ease he picked up the watch from the nightstand next to Tim's bed and turned it off. In the next breath he slid out of bed and was on the move. It would have been nice to roll over and snuggle up to Tim, but that wasn't the protocol for weekday mornings.

If they could have told their friends about the morning ritual, Tony would bet dollars to doughnuts that they would have all said that Tim was the paranoid one about Gibbs finding out. The truth was that a lot of Tony's brain was hardwired to cover up anything he was doing that might make Gibbs unhappy. So, he finished up in the bathroom and pulled on his t-shirt as he came back into the bedroom. Tony was expecting to step into his pants, grab his sweatshirt and jog back to the Metro station, which would take him home for his normal routine that he could recount to Bishop or anyone else in the office. The best lies were based in truth.

Instead, he walked back into the bedroom and saw Tim standing there, sleepy-eyed, bare-chested, in some sweatpants. Tony could roll with that, so he slipped an arm around Tim's waist and gave him a kiss. "Hey, big boy, aren't you supposed to be snuggled up in the blankets?"

"I'd rather be snuggled up next to you."

"There's always Saturday," Tony said. "You should go back to sleep."

"Soon," Tim smiled at him – was that the evil smile? Tony wondered, as Tim gently pressed his fingertips into Tony's chest, directing him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Lie back."

"You know, when we get happy in the morning, Gibbs always says something." But even as Tony was protesting, he was lying back and grabbing the back of one of his knees in order to give Tim a better view.

"Yeah, but he thinks that we stayed up half the night doing something juvenile. No big deal," Tim said, as he ran his fingertips up the back of Tony's thigh, tickling the hairs.

"Plausible deniability." Tony nodded and wiggled his eye-brows.

"Morning snuggling shouldn't be a big deal either."

Tony took Tim's hand and began stroking it. "I know I'm paranoid, but we said we could have boundaries."

"Ah good, you brought up boundaries," Tim said. "See, I think the more dangerous thing is when we're at work and you start speculating about what a hot date I must have had."

"Well, I know for sure you did." Tony gave a little wave down his body.

"Whether that's true or not-"

Tony gave him a first class pout.

"You're mostly doing it to see if you can make me blush."

With a shrug and a wiggle of his ass, Tony said, "It's just how guys talk at the office."

"It's just how you talk at the office, and at some point it's going to get us caught."

Tony let go of his leg so he could push up on his elbows. "I'll stop; I promise."

Tim looked at him curiously. "You know, I think you actually believe that when you say that, every time you say that."

Tony opened his mouth, but only a croak came out because he was flashing back to a week ago when he talked about how hot Tim's latest must be. "Well it was that one-"

"It's been five times in the last two months."

"Nah," Tony shook his head as at least four memories shot through his brain, and he contorted his face to stop them. "By which, I mean, maybe? Tim, I can't help that you make me think about sex even if we are in the office." Tony finished that with a wide-eyed smile, and just like he had hoped, he saw Tim's face soften; his shoulders relax, just a bit. Then everything went hard again, and Tony knew he was in trouble.

"You're violating my comfort zone at the office, Tony. I think the best way to demonstrate what that feels like is to do the same to you."

Tim tossing innuendos his way, asking about Tony's hot date? Yeah, Tony could handle that. Tim might not get his desired outcome, but Tony could handle that too. "Sure. Bring it on, I deserve it."

Tim smiled, but it was that evil smile and suddenly, Tony was feeling wary.

Then Tim was holding up something with an unidentifiable shape. "You're going to wear this today."

"Can, can I ask, exactly what that is?" Involuntarily, Tony backed up an inch or two on the bed, which might have been a mistake, because it just made some space for Tim to sit down. Tim wasn't really looking at Tony because he was busy squirting some lube all over and into the thing.

"Technically, it falls into the category of a chastity device. Don't worry; it's made out of silicone, so it should be hypoallergenic and easy to clean." 

"Yeah, because an allergic reaction is always the first thing I think of." Tony said, and he was going to add more, but Tim's hand was on his sac, gently working his balls down. It was making it hard for Tony to think of the definition of chastity. Then there was something other than fingers touching him. Tony pushed up on his elbows, and watched Tim slip his balls through a thick, silicone cock ring. It was tight, but this wasn't Tony's first adventure with a cock ring, so it wasn't a big shocker either. This one though, it was different. It was more like a two inch strap wrapped around his sac. It pushed his balls way down. But Tony didn't get to think about that long because his cock was being worked into a silicone sock.

"Uhm, maybe we should think about this. We work long hours and at some point, I'm going to have to step into the little boys' room. Won't that interfere with…the things you do in that room?" 

"Nope, it's got an opening designed just for that."

Tony had to grunt because something was being forced between his balls, spreading them out. It felt weird, and he wanted to squirm away, but there was the glint of something that caught his eye. Tim snapped a tiny gold colored padlock on the works like he was tying a bow. 

"So, I'll add that key to my ring," Tony said, without much hope.

Tim shook his head and smiled the evil smile.

Tony flopped down on the bed. There were ways out of this, they had a safeword. When Tony considered some of the things he had let Tim do to him over the last couple of years, this didn't even touch the top ten. The sheath around his cock wasn't too tight and his balls would probably get used to their new situation.

He stuck out his hand, which Tim took and pulled Tony up so they were sitting beside one another on the bed. Tim ran a hand down Tony's back. "Okay, I suppose there are rules."

"Nope."

"So I can touch myself – well, as best I can," Tony said doubtfully.

"Knock yourself out," Tim said.

Tony wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he let his fingers explore the thing that Tim had literally gotten him into. Nothing seemed to be under that much stress and it was more comfortable than a jock strap. During his athletic career, Tony had spent entire days wearing a cup, so this didn't actually seem like a big challenge – not that he was going to let Tim know that. "I can tough it out. Just until we get to work, right?"

"That's it? I thought you'd be more adventurous."

Tony looked at the device and then at Tim. "Huh?"

Tim put his palm over Tony's silicone encased dick and squeezed.

"Hel-lo!" At first Tony lifted off the bed, but that only pushed his cock further into Tim's hands, so then he tried backing away. 

Tim let go. "Can't do that with a hard cup, can you?" There was something knowing and smug in Tim's look. He was fully aware of Tony's athletic career and not fooled one bit by Tony playing up the discomfort, except now there really was some discomfort.

"What the-?"

"Twenty-one little silicone spikes inside the cup. As I understand it, even if you don't get hard, those little spikes will remind you about what you're wearing." Tim's hand was gliding over his thighs and balls, stirring Tony's blood and inviting it down. "It's called The Punisher, by the way."

"Hey, hands! Stop with the hands!" Tony said. 

Tim kissed him, and then stood up. 

"Back to the question about when this comes off – when we get to work, right?"

"All day," Tim said, and before Tony could protest more, he added, "You better get going if you're going to make it home in time to shower and change."

Tony looked at his watch. "Crap!" He got up and stepped into his sweat pants. Pants! This might be the way out. "Hey, won't people see – it?" Tony looked down and didn't see any unsightly bulges.

Tim just smiled.

With a groan, Tony pulled on his sweatshirt, shoved his wallet into his pocket, and grabbed the hanger with yesterday's suit. "You're evil."

"You've known that."

"Yes, but you're usually evil to people who deserve it, not _me_!"

"Hey, I offered you closet space. You wouldn't have to be running right now, if you'd leave some clothes here."

"I wasn't talking about running late!" Tony had made it to the bedroom door and stopped. The whole closet space thing, again. Tony's paranoia about Gibbs drove Tim nuts. Tim thought it was all about commitment issues, and maybe it was. Tony had spent enough time with shrinks to know it was a good possibility. 

Tony turned around and walked back to Tim. "You know, even though you're evil, I kinda love that about you." He gave Tim a kiss. "If I took you up on the closet space, would you give me the key to the lock?"

"Nice try," Tim said. "And I kinda love you too."

 _Love you too_? That implied that Tony had said…oh crap. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, he had said it, and he had said it first. 

Tony bolted for the door. "I'm late. This thing – I can't think straight."

*

Tony was halfway down the stairs when he stopped and gave a silent _ow_ to the universe. Those little spikes were doing a number on his half-hard cock. He took a breath, started running Michael Jordan's stats through his head and walked sedately down the stairs.

As he stepped into the street, things had calmed down in the silicone cage, so he wrapped his fingers around the hook of the hanger, threw it over his shoulder and started jogging for the Metro. He was about halfway there when he had to slow to a walk again. Just like McGee had predicted, those little spikes were damn annoying even when Little Tony wasn't excited about anything. He tried to keep his eyes ahead, but he kept checking to see if anyone was watching him.

The morning was running later and later, so he picked up the pace again, because he didn't want to be late for work and have to explain why to Gibb. It was still early enough when he got on the train that he was able to grab a seat. He was mentally willing the train to go faster, but he knew that wasn't really going to work. 

With nothing better to do than wait for his stop, Tony glanced around and realized that no one was paying attention to him, just like most mornings. It was almost surprising because all Tony could think about was how everything below his belt was feeling - balls spread and aching dick in a cage. He was playing a sex game on the train and no one knew. He was playing a sex game _with his boyfriend_. He felt his heart beat just a little faster and the spikes bit a little harder. 

He also resolved that he was never going to tell Tim what a thrill it was.

*

"Tony, you're late." Tim said from his desk, giving Tony the once over. 

"Are you really wondering why, Elflord?" Tony glanced toward Gibbs' desk, but thankfully found it unoccupied. Tim gave him a curious look, probably trying to decipher where Tony was going with this.

"Let me guess, you only planned to battle pixies for an hour, but you stayed up half the night," Bishop said.

"It wasn't a pack of dust mites; it was a player led army of orcs," Tim said. 

Tony gave a silent thank you with his eyes, as he sat at his desk and hit the power button on his computer, hoping that Bishop wasn't going to pick up anything. 

"I don't get it; why don't you guys just set a timer and stop playing at a reasonable time," Bishop said, shuffling her papers. "What? Is it so odd to say that there's a time for games and there's a time to stop?"

Tony realized that Tim has been staring at Bishop too. Tim shrugged and looked directly at Tony. "I've tried making that point before, but it doesn't always sink in."

"Well, I'm really feeling it today, so I can see what you're saying."

"Huh," Bishop said. "I didn't think that either of you would be reasonable about that suggestion." 

Bishop's phone rang, and Tony took it as a cue. He got up and swept passed Tim's desk, indicating with his eyes that Tim should follow. Tony had taken a few more steps when Tim caught up with him and they went into the restroom. Tony did a quick check of the stalls. "All clear."

"How was your jog?" Tim said, evil grin fully in place.

With the patented DiNozzo grin, Tony put every one of Senior's tricks to sell something into his voice. "Okay, you know how to do your research. Those little spikes can feel like mountains. Believe me you have made your point. So, if you could get out the key." Tony walked toward Tim, who was leaning against a sink.

"Nope. Whole day, Tony."

"Tim, please."

Tim stepped up to Tony and ran his fingers up and down the lapel of Tony's jacket. "Tell me more about your morning jog."

"I told you about the irritation," Tony said and then found himself looking away, because Tim was obviously looking for more. "Okay, I'm going to be honest. Despite the pain, it was…" Tony bit his lip; he didn't know why this was hard to say.

"A little humiliating?" Tim said, moving Tony's chin so that they could look at one another.

"Yeah, I suppose, but that's part of what it made it hot." 

Tim was breathing a little harder now. 

"I'm kind of blowing the whole punishment aspect of this, aren't I? That's what you were after, right? I mean, I didn't think I'd feel that way, but there was kind of a thrill - out in public, all sorts of things happening below the belt, but no one the wiser. But Tim, I now get what you're saying about work."

"Different feeling when you're with people you know, instead of random strangers on the street? I get that, but it's really about Gibbs, and you're terrified you'll tip him off."

"Tim, please…" Tony wanted to agree, but Tim was squirrelly about Tony's self-acknowledged reverence for Gibbs' ability to see through a smoke screen.

"You know it's not any different with Gibbs, he's just a guy-"

"Tim!" Damn it, this was the road to squabbling, which wouldn't get him any closer to that key for the gold lock. "Okay, for a minute, let's say I agree that Gibbs is just some guy. I still think the odds are in favor of me blowing it."

Tim crossed his arms over his chest, lifted an eyebrow and said, "Okay, I will shorten this experience from the whole day to just one more hour."

Tony gave him a big grateful smile.

"But only if you agree to change things up."

"Sure, but could we make it a half-hour?" Always try to swing the negotiations your way, Tony thought.

"We'll stick with an hour for now." Tim pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket. It contained a tube of lube and a butt plug. 

Tim's preferred sex toy was rope, which he augmented with household items. Once he had Tony tied up, Tim could get very creative with seemingly random objects. The whole cock-cage and now butt plug seemed very outside of Tim's comfort zone. Fortunately for Tony, he'd had some interesting experiences in his youth and the plug looked like it was a size he could handle for an hour.

Tony took the bag. "This is a lot of gear for you, cock cages, plugs. Why the sudden change, Tim?"

"I needed to expand my tool box to effectively communicate with you," Tim said, as he walked to the door, and positioned himself to prevent anyone from opening it. He nodded at the bag.

"It seems like you had this contingency all planned out," Tony said, staring at the plug and becoming more and more suspicious. Then he took a step forward, looking Tim in the eye. "This seems less merciful every moment."

Tim was rock steady for half a minute and then Tony leaned in a little closer and Tim flinched first.

"Spill it, McGee!"

Looking a little annoyed, Tim shifted his weight and suddenly, Tony had to clamp his hand down on the plug when it started to vibrate in his hand. It was one of those holy crap moments where he could only stare at his tormenter.

Tim was holding some kind of remote control. "You ferretted out my surprise, but I still have the key. Your choice - an hour and we're done or hand it back and the rest of the day with The Punisher. It's all in your hands."

Tony could feel his face burning as things got a little tighter around his cock. It was so embarrassing, but so hot at the same time. Mind made up, he turned to give Tim a better view as he unbuckled his belt and exposed his ass. Tony squatted down and loaded his fingers with lube. With practiced ease he started working his hole, moving his fingers in and out, adding more lube. He looked over his shoulder, and it seemed like the work he was doing on himself was doing a number on Tim's composure. Turning slightly, Tony slicked the black plastic plug, slowly. 

"Give it here," Tim said, voice intense. His face was flushed and his hand extended. Tony handed him the device. Tim kissed him on the cheek which sent a shiver through Tony. They were in the office and Gibbs could try and walk in at any moment. There wasn't time for another kiss because Tim had wrapped an arm around Tony's chest. Obediently, Tony spread his legs to give Tim an angle to slide the plug home. The first touch was still surprising and then he had to remember to relax as the plug stretched him wide, filling him. 

Tim was still holding him when the first pulse shot through his nervous system. 

"Christ!"

"Do you want to change your mind?" Tim asked.

"No!" Tony said, probably too eagerly. 

"Good." Tim slapped him on the ass.

Tony fumbled the lube and its cap back into Tim's hands, and then he yanked up his pants. 

With a nod, Tim stepped outside, so he didn't see Tony grab the half-wall as a sudden shock of vibration ripped through him.

It faded quickly as the door closed and Tony took a few minutes to clean up and splash some water on his face. He only had to manage this for an hour. Checking his watch Tony adjusted his cuffs under the jacket sleeves and headed back to his desk. Fifty-nine minutes to go.

*

It was a pulse, an earthquake going off next to Tony's prostate and making a beeline to his cock. Normally that would have been fun except that his cock was locked up in some medieval torture device that Tim had found on the internet. Okay it was silicone, so it was modern, but the torture part was real. 

Of course, he really shouldn't be thinking of any of that since he was at work. He tried not to react, but couldn't help but roll toward the front of his seat to try and change the angle of the vibrator, hoping to ease the sensation. Fifty more minutes.

He opened an IM window and typed, 

_Did I mention that we could go out just about anywhere_  
– except the Navy Yard!  
And play this game  
Together! 

The reply was

_51 more minutes_

Crap, Tim's timer was running slower than Tony's. Another pulse to his ass made him slap his hands against the desk.

"Tony, are you okay?" Bishop asked.

When Tony's eyes flew open he saw that she was standing right in front of his desk. Maybe he hadn't been hiding it as well as he thought. With great effort he resisted the urge to point at Tim. "I'm fine, just fine."

"I'll tell you who's not fine – dead Marine in Rock Creek Park," Gibbs snapped as he rounded the corner out of nowhere.

"On it, Boss!" Tony said as he jumped to his feet, because the tingling in his ass went off again. Then Tony was in terror about what the front of his pants might look like, so he sat down again. Shit! Tim just zapped him in front of Gibbs. Tony needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

"DiNozzo, your face is red. You should save some energy for the crime scene," Gibbs said, as he pulled his badge and gun from his desk drawer, all the while staring at Tony, who no doubt got redder, because the vibrator wasn't stopping. Finally Gibbs said, "Gear-up," as he headed toward the elevator. 

Tony let out a breath and then sucked it in again as a more intense wave of vibration hit him. Surreptitiously he ran his hand over the pants front. The chastity device was making sure no one was going to see the action going on below his belt. He was almost surprised that he had the presence of mind to check, since the little spiked device was digging into him, doing its job.

Then he heard the keys fly through the air. Instinctively he put out his hand but came up empty. 

"Shotgun," McGee called.

Tony's head snapped around, wondering when the hell he had lost his edge - lost more than his edge. It was always a rough ride in the back of the truck no matter who was driving, but this time it would be Ellie, _let me try to drive like Gibbs,_ Bishop. Tim would be sitting in the passenger seat with the remote control for the vibrator currently in Tony's ass.

"Hey, Bishop, you better gas up," McGee said. 

Bishop was already heading toward the elevator. "On my way, meet me at the pumps."

The elevator dinged but that didn't mean that they were alone. The little sanctuary of Team Gibbs was still in full view of the surrounding agents. Tim took two steps forward and leaned in just a little toward Tony's ear. "I promise to you, once we're out of the van and on the case, I will take the battery out of the remote."

"Gibbs told us to gear up; we're on the case now," Tony said, trying to fill his voice with conviction.

"Should have volunteered to drive," Tim said with a smile, as he walked toward the elevator.

"I was a little distracted. Please, Tim, I can cut back on the sex talk at the office. No more double entendres. I swear," Tony said, under his breath as he jumped into the elevator.

Once they began to move, Tim flipped the elevator switch and the elevator lights dimmed. He held up the remote control and began pressing the up button. "Was it hotter when Gibbs was in the room?"

Tony's breaths were coming in short bursts as he squeezed his eyes shut. His brain was already scrambled eggs, and he didn't want it leaking out.

"Answer."

"Geez, Tim, I was too scared to know. Fine, do you want me to say it, that we got away with it in front of Gibbs?"

"Yeah, I think I did."

The vibrations subsided, but the hard-on that was held in place by the spiked sheath. "Tim, we've got to cut this now and never do this at work again. I promise that I will stop."

"That's a good start, but you know, I have a hard time resisting you and cave all the time. I need more, Tony."

More? "Like what – just tell me."

"Like I think you should have your morning shower at my place, with me."

"But Gibbs –" The complaint died on Tony's lips as Tim pushed him up against the elevator wall. He instinctively looked up to check the elevator's camera, but there was still duct tape over the spot where it belonged. 

"Camera's still out – ironically from Gibbs' last private meeting in here," Tim said. "I was playing mind and body games with you right in front of Gibbs, we got away with it. 

Tim shifted, and Tony felt the hard on that Tim was sporting, dig into his thigh. "I know it turned you on, but I can't say the same for me, at least the Gibbs part," Tony said.

"But it means that we could handle waking up together, snuggling together, showering together," Tim said.

Tony snapped the puzzle pieces together. "Wait, closet space? You want me to give up my morning routine and more or less move in."

"Please, Tony."

And there it was, the look on Tim's face. Even though Tony was bound up in Tim's toys, he was suddenly in charge. He could probably just end this, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tim.

"It's unfair to negotiate this when I'm in this state," Tony said

"It's unfair that you won't talk about it when I don't have you tied down and at my mercy," Tim countered.

"Well, I do, sort of-"

"Tony!" Tim cut him off with that large and in charge voice of his.

No getting out of it. Tony took a breath and said, "I will this time. Tonight."

Tim took a half step back, allowing Tony to move again. Tim looked down at the distinctive bulge in his own pants and bit his lip. Then he started whispering, "Hydrogen, 1S1; Helium 1S2; Lithium1S2, 2S1; beryllium 1S2, 2S2 -"

"I have a better idea how to take care of you than you reciting the periodic table," Tony said. He dropped to his knees and unbuckled Tim's belt and opened his pants. "How much time do we have before Bishop is missing us?"

"Maybe a minute and a half and this is not a good idea," Tim said, and tried to hand Tony the remote control. "We need time to get you out of the situation I put you in."

Tony pressed the remote back into Tim's hand. "I'm still being punished, remember?"

There was no time for second guessing. Tony slid his mouth around the head of Tim's cock. Usually he liked to take his time, licking and teasing, but they were on a tight schedule. When Tim's hand slid around the back of Tony's head, Tony knew he was onboard. Tim's hand held Tony steady while he fucked Tony's mouth a little too fast and a little too deep. Where other people might have panicked, it just made Tony's blood pound harder. He relaxed more, all the better to let Tim use his mouth. 

The vibrations began again, sending shockwave after shockwave into Tony's prostate. As Tim grew close, he held on tighter, pressing the remote into the back of Tony's neck. Tony could feel him tapping a button in time to the sharp pulses. He could feel his cock trying to grow, but the cage and the spikes were painfully holding him down. His mouth was sore when the salty burn of Tim's come went down his throat and spilled from the corner of his mouth. Even as Tim leaned on Tony, petting his head, he had the good sense to pull out before he sent an intense blast into the vibrator. 

Tony gripped Tim's leg, all the while rubbing his forehead against Tim's thigh. Then the vibrator stopped. The thick band around his sac was holding him down. There was no way that he would ever be able to come with the device on. As that was sinking in, Tim let go, but didn't step away, as he tucked himself in and closed his pants. All Tony felt like doing was staying right there on his knees.

Tim took his arm and started pulling Tony up. Tony followed direction and allowed Tim to wipe his face. Very deliberately, Tim took the batteries out of the remote and handed them to Tony. Tony just stared at them a moment, but then looked up when Tim flipped the switch on the elevator.

Tim pulled a stretch bracelet off his wrist. Attached was a small gold key. He slipped it on Tony's wrist and gave him a kiss.

Tim slapped him on the ass as the doors opened – it was the gym level, not the garage.

"Go ahead, take everything off. I'll buy you time with Ellie and Gibbs. I'll say you spilt coffee or something," Tim said.

Tony had the sense that everything was right with the world. "It'll hurt, but I can chase down a suspect with this thing on." He punched the button for the garage.

"Tony, this is starting to not be a good idea," Tim said.

"Tim, I only want these things off of me, when you take them off me. Tonight." Tony took Tim's hand and slipped the key back on his wrist.

"What if I'm busy tonight?" Tim asked as the doors slid open.

"What if you two got your butts in gear so we can go investigate a murder?" Gibbs asked.

"On it, Boss!" Tony and Tim said as the rushed passed Gibbs toward the van. Tony made it to the door first and paused with his handle on the door.

"Well, if you're busy tonight, I'd say that's perfect," Tony said.

With a frown, Tim asked, "Why is that?"

"It'll give me time, to thin out all those clothes that don't look good on your." With a pop, the door opened.

Tim pushed it closed. "What are you talking about?"

"You kept all your fat clothes, and now they have to go, because that sliver of closet you made for me-" Tony squished his nose and made a dismissive sound. "Not gonna cut it."

As they climbed into the van, Tim said, "That sounds like a major construction project, I may have to buy more tools."

"Whatever it takes to get the job done," Bishop said.

With a smile, Tony said, "You are so right, Bishop."

**Author's Note:**

> My many thanks to Tinx_R and Sinfulslasher for their last minute beta services. Thank you, ladies, for keeping me on track.


End file.
